


Going Dark

by mimabeann



Series: Indi & Bianca [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mental Illness, Mind Control, Panic Attacks, Past Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Rated M to be safe. Follow Indigo through Chapter 2 of the Imperial Agent Story.Bianca belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Indigo/Bianca, Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine & Female Sith Inquisitor
Series: Indi & Bianca [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823305
Kudos: 5





	1. Complications

It’d been about an hour since he’d parted ways with Bianca at their hotel room. It was one of the rare instances that he’d actually spent the night with his wife. And it made him all too aware of the attachment he was forming with her. It made this that much more dangerous. Indigo shifted uneasily in front of the cantina door. He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at Vector, who gave him a nod. Indigo squared his shoulders and grinned slyly as he strode up to the bar. They’d get through this.

Indigo and Vector walked back to their ship in silence after their meeting and subsequent mission. The Joiner could tell something was off, Indigo knew. It was written all over his face. “Agent?” Indigo felt his heart start pounding as a sense of dread washed over him. “Yes, Vector?” _Please let me tell him. “_ Are you alright?” _They’re controlling me, of course I’m not alright -_ “I’m fine, Vector.” His voice wasn’t his own and Indigo wanted to scream. He couldn’t even tell Vector what they did without his conditioning kicking in. Everything felt so out of control. He felt trapped. And suddenly it felt like he couldn’t breathe. The ground spun beneath him as everything went black.

Indigo woke in his bed. The room was dark, the clock in the corner told him everyone else should be in their beds by now. He shifted to his feet and made sure the door was locked. He choked back a sob as he let himself lean against the door and slide down it. He rested his head against his knees. _This isn’t what I want. This is entirely what I don’t want. I will not let myself be broken like this. I won’t. I won’t._ He growled. Indigo pulled out his datapad and quickly typed out a message.

* * *

_B,_

_Priority: I need all of Intel’s records on brainwashing and conditioning. Including who. Don’t exclude anything. Don’t ask why._

_-IG_

* * *

Indigo sat the datapad down after sending the message and ran a hand over his face as he steadied his breathing. _They’re not going to get me this easily. I’ve got this._ He stood and opened the door to his room, he stepped out into the quiet corridor and made his way to the kitchen.

“Agent?” Vector’s voice made him jump, but Indigo turned to him. “Yes, Vector?” “We were surprised you are awake. You fell unconscious on us earlier, we weren’t sure when you would wake up.” Indigo flashed him an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that, Vector. Thanks for getting me back.” “Of course. Let us know if we can help.”


	2. Taris.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows Indi through some of the Imperial Agent events on Taris. Indi has a flashback to his time on Nar Shadaa with Bianca in their hotel room.

“Just tell me where you are and I’ll be there.” Indi spoke genuinely, despite being on opposing sides, he actually appreciated the man on the other end of the holocall. _Anyone that knows what that kriffing word and doesn’t use if can’t be all bad, helping wouldn’t hurt. Who knows, maybe I can recruit him._

“I’m sorry, I just… I have to be sure.” _Fucking bastard, don’t you dare! I thought- I hoped… Please be better than this_. “Keyword: onomatophobia,” He felt sick. “I’m ordering you to my location at Dynamet General. Sending coordinates now.” 

The floor felt like it was swaying under his feet as he heard the voice that wasn’t his respond from within him. _You’re dead, Chance_. Indi felt any semblance of respect he had for Chance evaporate. _This. This was betrayal. Chance knew it, otherwise there’d be nothing to apologize for_. He felt his feet immediately start carrying him in the direction of the coordinates that Chance had sent. If this wasn’t hell, he didn’t know what was.

* * *

“Keyword: onomato- ugh” Chance fell before he could finish. Indi glowered down at the man laying on the floor. Indi tried to move his hand towards his gun but his hand wouldn’t budge. _Kriffing conditioning-_ He felt his stomach lurch as he began to feel like the room was spinning. His field of vision began to close in. He pushed the feeling of dread at the source of his anxiety down. _He didn’t get to say it, I’m okay. I’m in control_. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to gather his nerves. He reached into his med pack and pulled out a spring-loaded syringe. He rolled his sleeve up and hit the button. He sighed as he felt a wave of focused calm wash over him. He glanced over his shoulder, noting the concerned look on Vector’s face. 

“Let’s go Vector, we have a meeting to attend.” His voice was level and calm, and for once since this whole undercover mission had started he felt like he had some control over his life. _Chance can rot_. 

* * *

He felt the stim kicking in before his back hit the mattress. The room around him melted away. 

He felt warm as the low hum of a cantina band in the distance started up. The room around him was filled with the dim glow of neon lights from outside the window. The swish of the bathroom door opening drew his attention in time to see Bianca step into the room, a satisfied smirk on her face. “You look relaxed.” Her voice had a playful tone to it, he noted as he watched her. She looked radiant. Her blonde hair swept back out of her face, like usual, glittering blue eyes, and perfect lips curved upwards into a grin. 

His eyes swept over her figure as he chuckled and shifted so the he was laying on his back, purposefully stretching and flexing his arms as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. His voice was low and husky when he spoke. “Oh? I think I know something we can do to help both of us relax even more.” He smirked as he watched a light blush rise to her cheeks.  
“Indi.” Bianca’s voice had turned sultry as she strode towards him purposefully, her eyes alight with mischief.  
“Hmmmm?” His smirk grew, as he relished the reaction he was getting out of her.  
“You’re not leaving this room tonight.”  
“Yes ma’am.” He winked as she laughed and playfully swatted his chest. Leaning down, she gently traced his tattoos with her finger tips before pressing her warm, soft lips to his skin, kissing hungrily along the same lines she’d drawn. His head leaned back as a low moan escaped his lips.

The room faded into a darker version of itself, the feeling of Bianca pressed against his side, peaceful and still, fast asleep. He sighed and allowed himself to sink into this feeling. _This is what I need_. He found himself shocked at the realization. He missed these small intimate moments with her. The ones that he’d never shared with anyone else. He’d rarely allowed himself to stay in bed with anyone long after sex, but with Bianca… He missed the casual moments of intimacy that involved something as simple as falling asleep in her arms and for once in his life, feeling safe.

The room on Nar Shadaa faded away as he stared at the metal ceiling of his room on his ship, feeling miles away and stuck in between the two lives he was living but never meant to. _I’m getting my freedom back, even if it breaks me, and then I’m going home_. He found it odd that the middle ground wasn’t what he’s so carefully planned and that for once, what he wanted now was something entirely unplanned. Home. He wanted to go home. He thought he hadn’t had a home in a very long time, but it’d apparently been right there in front of him for years.


End file.
